That Guy
That Guy is an unknown being that resembles a potato. His first appearance is in Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt and has had cameos in several games since. Appearances Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt That Guy is the final boss and is the reason for Hurt Land to come under a siege of ailments. He infects Prince Hingst and once confronted his battle starts which consists of a 4 phase battle with the final phase revealing him on a throne of hands. Card City Nights That Guy was added as a rare neutral card in a content update to include Princess Remedy characters as a booster pack. Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble That Guy makes an appearance as a hidden optional boss. If the player manages to 100% complete the game (Collect all hearts, heal everyone, jealous chest requirement excluded) Then, the player will be greeted with a message pictured below. That Guy is hidden in "Gibbosity" to the right of Prince Ess' castle. The fight doesn't consist of the 4 phase segment he and Metonym had but is in a fixed location. The fight is different however as the player must damage the arm he sits on as a throne When a certain amount of damage is inflicted That Guy begins to stir, allowing the player to push him back with the force of their projectiles. Ittle Dew 2 That Guy makes another cameo as a hidden boss. There is text scattered throughout the world that describes a hidden path to unlock him. The Hexrots have discovered immortality by being reborn in That Guy's image. The player must chase down hints across the world and decode messages to unlock a hidden world that requires max hearts to access. Once inside they must traverse through obstacles with the EFCS before facing him. His fight consists of dodging against ''projectiles to poof them out and allow enough time to fire the EFCS to damage him. Winning the fight rewards a player with a suit that lets them play as That Guy. With the suit on the player can come across other beings that look like That Guy. Speaking to them reveals that they also have opened the path and the hexrot seen chanting at the gateway is stuck to chant for 100 years. Card City Nights 2 That Guy makes a cameo as an NPC being studied by Dr. Stranglelove. His name is "Potatoid Prisoner" and spouts nonsensical dialogue. He also appears on an uncommon card that heals 2 life to the player with the least amount of life and does 3 damage on resolve. A variation of That Guy was added in a content update where he was given hands titled 'That Guy with Hands. Trivia * That Guy was originally designed by Kohake, who was interning at Ludosity at the time. He originally conceived That Guy as an item for Ittle Dew 2 that would be placed down and take the shape as ittle and is described as a cookie dough being. * That Guy was given that name so when a person sees him Kohake could answer "Oh you know, ''That Guy ''right there, you know. It's him!" * ''That Guy with Hands '''''was added from an inside joke. What's the joke? Well if I tell you it won't be an inside joke, now would it? Gallery ThatGuyWithHands-sharedassets0.assets-112.png potatoidprisoner_0-resources.assets-103.png woopee08-sharedassets12.assets-75.png Category:Princess Remedy Character